Business as Usual
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x18 | production = 516 | airdate = week of | written = and David Weddle | director = Siddig El Fadil | altimage = cRM 114.jpg }} "Business as Usual" was the 116th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 18th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 5 April 1997. The episode was written by and David Weddle and directed by Siddig El Fadil. Summary Quark enters the arms industry when approached by his cousin, Gaila, but soon has a crisis of conscience over the impact it has. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Farrakk • Gaila • Hagath • • Kira Nerys • Morn • Nassuc • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Regent of Palamar • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Talura • Worf, son of Mogh • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Annel • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Alexander Rozhenko • Vilix'pran Locations :Deep Space 9 • habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office Bajor • Bajoran sector • Minnobia • Palamar • Parsion III • Risa Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Changeling • Dopterian • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Larell's species • Palamarian • Trill • Yridian Breen • Cardassian • Manchovite • Proxcinian • Vek • Verillian • Vulcan Starships and vehicles : runabout (in opening credits) • (in opening credits) ( escort, also in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) • skimmer States and organisations :Bajoran Militia • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Provisional Government • Bajoran Resistance • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Metron Consortium • Palamarian Freedom Brigade • Sepian Commodities Exchange Other references :2373 • Andarian glass bead • antimonium • armistice • biogenic weapon • blight • cargo bay • champagne • Clavisoa berry • CRM 114 • dabo • darts • deflector array • descrambler • feldomite • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • garlic • general • gigajoule • hologram • holosuite • latinum • Matopin rock fungus • moon • moon grass • neural modulator • Occupation of Bajor • oo-mox • optical data network relay • optronic emitter • Palamarian sea urchin • phaser • poison • powdered newt supplement • prion • Proxcinian War • purification squad • quadrotriticale • retrovirus • Sisko's baseball • snail juice • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • tartoc • teddy bear • tongo • tritanium • Varaxian LM-7 • warp core breach • weapon • Wentlian condor snake Appendices Related media * Demons of Air and Darkness * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "A Simple Investigation". businessAsUsualVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsUKds9-5.9.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "A Simple Investigation". dS9season5LDv2.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 2). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Co-written by David Weddle * Directed by Siddig El Fadil * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf Images hagath.jpg|Hagath. gaila.jpg|Gaila. cRM 114.jpg|CRM-114. Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5